A Room in Brovary: Reggsy love
by Lisathek1ller
Summary: After a mission in the Ukraine, Roxy and Eggsy have to spend YEs, the night in a shoddy hotel, will their desires get the best of them? Reggsy smut. First time writer so no flames pls!


**Chapter one**

It was 1:10 in the morning when the two kingsman finished their mission and arrived at their hotel. Eggsy and Roxy had just completed preventing the assassination of an English politician who was assisting with the Ukrainian crisis in Keiv. The hotel room was a small inn christened the Raziol, located a little ways away from Kiev in the City of Brovary. They immediately checked under aliases in and walked to their adjoining rooms, dragging their heavy gear behind them.

"You fink they could 'ave spent more on our accommodations, why di'nt they just FLY us out?" Eggsy griped, inspecting their dingy surroundings. The hotel- _well motel_ , Roxy thought, was certainly not up to usual kingsman snuff. Mold had stained the red carpets from the various wet foot prints that had evidently tracked snow in, and the wallpaper was peeling, letting small flakes of plaster occasionally drift around in the air, creating a musty smell. Still, Roxy gritted her teeth and continued down the hallway to catch up with Eggsy who was a few steps ahead of her.

"Come on, it's not really that horrible, when you think about it. Remember when we had to sleep in a ditch, and we both had shrapnel stuck in our arms and backs?" Roxy said in a softer tone, trying to placate him. She was honestly just relieved they didn't have to fly out, and tomorrow night they would both be taking a bullet train from where they would then take a boat to England. She would never tell him that she had specifically requested they did not fly, for though she had gotten better about coping with it, she still despised it. Plus Merlin had only approved this land travel only once because the mission was by far one of the easiest they had been assigned to and there was an extremely low chance of running into adversaries, which was more typical on other assignments, and of course- Roxy smiled to herself, Merlin had always liked pushing Eggsy's buttons.

The duo had finally arrived at their rooms, and nodded to each other, both opening and casing their individual rooms before opening the door to the bathroom that connected them. "Well everything looks fine don't it?" Eggsy stated in a slightly dissapointed glancing about, still put out by the lack of granduer of their quarters. In each room on the back wall there was a queen sized bed, fitted with a garish yellow bedspread that had flowers sewn into it. across from each bed was a small tv with two rabbit ear antenna sticking out from behind, and next to the doors that led into the hall were small desks paired with wood chairs.

"You can go shower," Roxy said briskly opening her suitcase, removing her laptop, preparing to send a message to Merlin, telling him they had arrived at their destination. " I'm sending a message to Merlin, anything you would like to add?" She called glancing over her shoulder catching a glimpse of Eggsy's body undressing. She blushed and quickly turned away, trying to push the warm feeling that was gathering in her lower stomach.

"Yeah tell 'im to pick a better place to lounge about next time." Eggsy called poking his muscular torso out of the bathroom door, his lower half covered by a towel. Roxy clenched her teeth, focusing on the screen and transmitted the message, trying to not let her brown eyes meet his slightly hazel ones. It was only when she heard the bathroom door close that she looked back longingly at the flimsy white barrier that separated them. She shook her head, knowing it would be improper to fantasize or even think about Eggsy in such a way, him being her mission partner. She wouldn't want things to get to complex between them. Still- she was lonely, and even when the kingsman were given days off and she would go out and meet men, none really compared to the caliber the men of kingsman presented. Sighing and staring at the gaudy painting of flowers above the bed, she indulged herself thinking about a time when she swore that they both wanted each other.

It was during a mission where they were both sent in trying to catch a multimillionaire pimp. It was a honey potting mission that involved Roxy getting dressed up as a high-class escort and Eggsy was to do the undercover work. Unfortunately it had went awry and they both had to slide down down an almost vertical laundry chute, which ended up with both of them stuck, with Roxy straddling Eggsy's middle her center over his, dress rising up, exposing her stockings, garters and almost up to her panties. which were all black lace. She remembered putting her hands on either side of his torso him with his hands on her thighs, trying to rock back and forth to free them both when Eggsy gasped, sucking his breath inward. "What's wrong?" she remembered asking. "Are you hurt?" Suddenly painfully aware that her core was beginning to moisten and pulse slightly. she could feel his semi- hard length pressed up right where her thigh and middle met, making the experience all the more tortuous.

"Oh no love, just worried what their gonna do to us if they find us down 'ere." Eggsy breathed looking into her eyes. "But keep moving like that… you might just…AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as the bottom of the laundry chute was opened releasing them and some of the laundry that was jam packed under them. They then got the hell out of there. Despite this, Roxy sat staring at the flower painting on the wall wondering what would've happened if the shute had never been open.

"OI, showers open!" Eggsy yelled out, throwing a towel at Roxy who quickly jumped up, grabbing the towel snapping out of her daze, a tad embarrassed. " What were you 'finking about?" Eggsy questioned, eyebrows raised. "You look… Flustered." He finished, eyes roving up and down her petite frame, trying to detect a change on her person.

"Oh… Erm nothing important. Just the train ride tomorrow." Roxy managed to get across while staring at him. He was only wearing black boxer shorts, shapely body exposed. "Aren't you cold? Its below freezing outside" She shot at him, trying to cover her slip in usual alertness.

"Nah, when you got natural insulation like this, you don' need clothes." Eggsy grinned flexing his muscles and posing, eliciting a small smile from Roxy, who rummaged through her bag looking for her pajamas and shooing him to his room. " Aw… come on darling don' act like you don' like it!" She heard him call from the other side of his room.

"Go to sleep!" Roxy yelled back who was having difficulty finding her pajamas. She finally found a small black silk nightgown that perplexed her. " _Ugggggg… No I must of just grabbed this without thinking"_ She thought to herself, while putting it next to some underwear and then taking her shower bundle to the bathroom.

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Roxy showered hurriedly wanting to get into bed, for she felt hot and bothered and just wanted the the feeling to subside until she got home. She finished showering and blow drying her hair, slipped on her night gown and panties and fell into bed. The time was about 2:30, and all Roxy was trying to do was go to sleep. Her thoughts always seemed to drift back to Eggsy which annoyed her endlessly. She was a strong women, who could protect, fight and think for herself! the only reason she really wanted this was she needed some physical comfort that she hadn't had in while, she thought, trying to convince herself of this. She couldn't wait. Her eyes opened and she kicked the covers off. She put her hands down her panties slid her pointer finger around her reddened lips circling her center, not giving into the need for full pleasure yet. Slowly, one hand drifted about her waist and grabbed her nipple. Pinching it lightly she let out a quiet gasp. It was a little chilly in the room, but her body was beginning to warm up. She bit her lip as her pointer and middle finger circled her nub quickly, but not touching it. It was now fully awake throbbing, begging for some stimulation. She ignored this to the best of her ability and reached her hand all the way to her vagina, which was beginning to ache with need as well. she stuck two fingers inside and began to slide them in and out going faster with each fingers began to get slick from her juices and she began to moan a little SHe was beginning to feel tingly all over have from the self ministrations and the other half from her denial of touch to her clit. Her eyes fluttered closing and she closed her mouth, hoping not to moan too loudly, waking up Eggsy.

At that moment, in Eggsy's room, he lay there staring at the ceiling thing about Roxy. He loved the professional no muss way she did things. He also loved the way he arse looked in a skirt, or the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled. She was adorable but deadly, a wonderful combo in his mind. He too, couldn't stop thinking about the incident that occurred on the night of the honeypot mission, for it had taken most of his concentration and self control that Harry had taught him to not have a raging boner and cream his pants. The way she was gyrating her core over his groin was maddeningly hot in that cramped laundry shute. He could feel her warmth coming through her thin lingerie and that was murder to him. What he had wanted to do was take his hands and slide them up her thighs and make her come for him right there, or take her and fuck her making them both scream. Dressed as she was, that would've been the sexiest thing to him. With all of these erotic thoughts running through Eggsy's head he began to feel full of lust. He felt slightly guilty about all of it, but deep down he knew Roxy wouldn't be some quick fling or some piece of ass. He genuinely liked her. He was now very keen on the idea of peeking in on Roxy and then having a quick wank before bed. He mulled this over for a short while until male desire won him over, for he crept silently to the bathroom and began to open the door to Roxy's room quietly.

What Eggsy saw wanted to make him touch himself right there. Roxy was spread legged on the bed, one breast out of her short black night gown with a hand groping it, with the other hand moving around vigorously in her black silky panties. She was softly mouthing words and had her eyes half way opened. Eggsy stepped behind the door and shut it and softly as possible. He then smiled to himself and knocked on the door listening to her quickly moving around and then saying "Come in". As he entered he realized the sheets were still down, but she was sitting criss-cross with a magazine on one knee. Still, he could see a glimpse of panty in the small space that her nightgown didn't cover, and there was a small wet patch that was there. " What do you want?" Roxy asked, trying to sound casual, but being denied her climax had made her voice pretty high and shaky. She was now also very self conscious that her nipples were quite hard.

"I wanted to see if you wanted a massage since you seemed pretty 'igh strung today." Eggsy droned in a cocky voice, hoping he didn't seem too off for her to suspect anything. Roxy eyed him suspiciously where he stood dressed in his boxers, and finally said " Okay."

Eggsy then jumped eagerly on the bed, flipping her over on her stomach using a wrestling move that they had learned in training a few weeks ago. He then sat beside her and thought to himself _This is where the fun is going to start."_ Moving slowly, Eggsy started to rub Roxy's feet, who let out a tiny shudder. " What's the matta love? Ticklish?" Eggsy smirked, running a singular finger all the way up to her knee. Roxy let out a small groan and replied with:

"Something like that." Her center was aching more than ever. If her got any where near her middle, she would have a really hard time disguising her orgasmic pleasure. Still, she pressed on. forcing her face into the pillow, regardless of how gross it could be. Eggsy began to make agonizingly slow strokes all the way up both thighs ending right under her butt. Her breathing quickened as her got higher up and his thumbs began to circle the inside of her little thighs. Everytime he was up he would linger, making small circles, making her shudder with delight. " You're shaking, sure everythin' is okay?" He pressed kneading her flesh some more, knowing that if she answered it would only be a moan. He stopped abruptly. Roxy glared up at him, evidently questioning his actions. "take off your nightgown" Eggsy told her.

"What, why? Roxy didn't feel entirely uncomfortable with that request, but she wanted to know his intentions.

"So I can get your back." Eggsy beamed at her. "Its not like you want me to take my cock and ram it inside of you, making you sore for days."

Roxy cursed herself inwardly. She would never get that climax she so desperately wanted up to, although she still had the potential to do it, it was clear Eggsy wasn't going to give her any, and he wasn't going to leave. Still she complied with his order and removed her nightgown, putting it under her head. Eggsy got up, went into her bag and found some lotion and sat back down again. He was still going horribly slow, which was not helping the feeling of want radiating off of her, but at least it was helping her sore back muscles. Slower and slower he went, until his hands dipped to her sides and caressed her breasts, earning him an "Oh", and a clenching of the legs together. He knew she wanted it. Smirking while looking over her, he then leaned down and whispered:

"Open your legs." Roxy stiffened realising that there would be no way to disguise her arousal if she did this. "Come on love, you're all tense." Eggsy cooed, Gently grabbing her legs and spreading them apart positioning himself between them staring at her panties that had a very obvious wet patch on them. Eggsy smiled cockily and leaned down and said in a very low husky voice, "Are you excited, darling?"

Wasting no time, he tracked his finger around her center over her panties. She began to quiver. He then whispered

"You want this right?"

"Oh god yes" Roxy moaned, wanting to wrap herself around him. She was tired of waiting and was quite glad he decided to take the first move. Eggsy waited no time speeding his fingers up, making her moan unabashedly. He was beginning to stiffen himself at the sound of her arousal. He then ripped off her panties and flipped her over. Looking into her eyes, he wiggled his eyebrows up and down, making her giggle, before kneeling down on her torso and taking her breast in his mouth, grabbing the other one, tweaking the nipple. Roxy gasped flexing toward his masterful touch asking for more with her motions. As if he was a physic, Eggsy moved his mouth trailing kisses all the way to her heated core . His arms moved to her wrists and held them down at her sides, dragging her down to the end of the bed and kneeling on the ground between her knees, giving him time to look at her and wink at her before he started. Eggsy first placed a kiss right before her slit began. " Oh, Gary, please… GET TO IT ALREADY" Roxy shouted, calling him by his real name to show serious she was about her want.

"If you say so." Eggsy mumbled into her, Licking around her center in a slow circular pattern, listening to her gasps and feeling her hand grasp the bedspread tightly. He licked her clit ever so lightly, making her elcit a loud moan and pant even more. " _Ah her cunt taste like heaven"_ Eggsy thought as he spread her juices all around with his tongue making her feel slick and almost numb with desire. He then let go of one hand, letting it rest on his hair, and began to pump two fingers in and out of her, smiling when he realized she was dripping with moisture. " _Time for the coup de grace_ ," Eggsy thought to himself as he took her clit deftly between his lips and began to flick his tongue around her bud. Roxy let out a sharp scream, her body starting to spasm. Eggsy then stopped with his lips and tongue and brought his thumb roughly to her clit. The change of speed, intensity and texture, brought Roxy to orgasm quickly, and Eggsy felt her walls flex around his fingers, even more moisture coating them. Roxy let out a large shudder across her body, fingers tightening and feet flexing, as she let her orgasm overtake her. She wasn't even aware that she was screaming Small tears formed out of the corners of her eyes and her walls were still flexing when she had finally ended it.

"You liked that huh?" Eggsy asked coming up from kneeling on the floor. He was now fully awake to the fact that his needs needed tending to, for his cock was in full salute, oozing precum and ready for action. Eggsy gathered Roxy into his arms walking over to the small chair and sat down with her straddling him. "Just like the elevator? Remember?" He told her as he shucked off his boxers.

"Oh Gary!" She breathed in delight as she slid onto him, spearing herself alway the way to his base. It was now her turn to please. She commenced by bobbing her self tortuously slow on his cock, making sure that her was impaling her as deep as possible with each stroke. This treatment was killer on her too, she could feel her muscles inside began to tighten up again, her juices becoming thicker, preparing for another orgasm. She put her hands on his shoulders, coming up almost far enough for him to leave her but slid back down again.

"Roxy, I don' know 'ow much more I can 'andle" Eggsy gasped, face red, trying to make himself hold out as long as possible.

"Oh really? Who's smirking now?" Roxy taunted, trying to ascend for another slow stroke.

"'nough of this" Eggsy exhaled, throbbing from need for release. He rapidly picked up Roxy and slammed her back down on the bed. From there he sped up the tempo of his strokes, plunging in and out of her with no avail, waiting for the perfect moment to come. Roxy's core tightened quickly making her let out a breath, which sent him over the edge. He emptied his spunk inside of her, while her walls were flexing around him, milking him for every last drop of cum. They gasped and unison and then finished. He grew soft and slid out of her, staring down at her from his position. " Sorry 'bout that, hope I din't go too rough for you" He uttered through slower and slower breaths.

Roxy smiled and stared back up at him. "You think that was rough?" Eggsy smiled back at her and rolled over to her side grasping her hand and kissing her softly. She didn't know what this meant for the future, but all she said to Eggsy before she laid her head back down on his chest was "Now aren't you glad we didn't take a plane?".


End file.
